doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Bug
Powers and Abilities Powers * I'nsectivorid Physiology:' Bug's native abilities are considered superhuman compared to other humanoids he has great strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium. * Superhuman Strength: Bug possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift great weights. Bug's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to most being. He has demonstrated that he strong enough enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Bug's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. * Superhuman Speed: Bug can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Bug's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Bug can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Bug's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than other beings. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Bug's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body. * Superhuman Agility: Bug's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Bug is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Bug possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. * Superhuman Reflexes: Bug's reflexes are greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his danger-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he is far enough away. * Wall-Crawling: Bug's has the the ability to cling to surfaces and scale them like any insect. * Danger-sense: He also possesses a "danger-sense" (similar to Spider-Man) which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Bug has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. * Antennae: He can communicate with other antennae-beings over a limited amount of space, motion sensitive within a certain proximity. Abilities He is extremely adept with all types of weapons and hand-to-hand fighting Equipment * Gilder-Pac: Bug has occasionally used a telepathically controlled glider-pac to enable flight. Transportation * HMS Endeavor Weapons * Rocket Lance: Bug's chosen weapon is a rocket lance, which can fire varying intensities of energy, and can return to his hand if thrown.